This invention relates generally to metal matrix components and more particularly bonding of such components by friction stir welding.
It is known in the prior art to construct composite materials using a metallic matrix with reinforcing fibers, hereinafter referred to as “metal matrix composites”. These materials combine light weight and good strength. Typically, the reinforcing fibers are relatively short in length and are oriented randomly so that the component will have isotropic properties. Non-limiting examples of turbine engine components which may be constructed from such composites include rotating fan blades and other kinds of airfoils, rotating shafts and disks, static structures.
Metal matrix composites can be molded to desired shapes or can be bonded through means such as heat welding. Unfortunately, the fluid flow that occurs during the welding process disturbs this intended orientation and therefore undesirably creates an area along the joint in which only the matrix carries any loads placed on the component.
Accordingly, there is a need for joining metal matrix composites while maintaining their mechanical properties.